The Lucifer Effect
by Da3Dartist
Summary: After the war against dark lord, Malthael, Elsa and her kingdom has finally found peace, but when Malthael promised his revenge, we all knew it was going to happen...but it all screwed up when US marine accidently goes in to Malthael's body. US marine, Elias thinks he is still Elias but outside, he is darklord. When Elsa sees this, she is furious and he has no clue why
1. Chapter 1

_This have been in my goddamn head for a very very long time._

_Everything written here is all meant for laugh and jokes, there maybe some abusive words or offending matters, but they are all just for joke. _

_I do not own Frozen. If it was, Oh hell no nigga I ain't gonna do that ELSANNA or some shit like that, man. _

_Damn! I think I'm high!_

_**Skip This Chapter if you don't want to see me terrorizing entire U.S. Marine.**_

* * *

Elsa collapsed on cold stone floor hard, her limbs falling without showing any resistance. Her body was weakened crippled, and there seemed no unharmed section remaining. All filled with scar and bruises. Loud thud echoed now empty throne room.

"No!"

Anna tried to reach her sister but enemy soldiers held her tight. She struggled free but to show little success.

"Let me go you stupid goat drinking-piece of macaroni and cheese!"

Soldiers who held her arm stared at her with their brows up. They both held same expression on their face.

Anna admitted.

"I don't know what I just said. But Still! I swear I'm gonna make my husband to kick your asses!"

The enemy or the leader of them it seemed stood out from the un-illuminated corner of the room, where Elsa was standing previously before she was thrown like a rag doll. The leader chuckled darkly.

"Oh, your husband, Princess Anna? You don't mean this man?"

Them he commanded to his men,

"Bring him here."

Two soldiers walked behind their leader, and dragged out a figure from that certain corner. It was a man. It was Kristoff.

Terror struck her heart as she saw blooded face of her husband. Cold icy feeling ran down from her spine as her mind collapsed to the ground. She has never seen him like this. She whispered.

"No…"

Now she knows, not only this man has defeated Kristoff in battle and also Elsa as well. If he was able to take down both, how powerful was he? How can he defeat such one with power? Ice power? And how can he defeat someone who lived his entire life with trolls? As she wandered in her thought, she saw Kristoff flinching weakly, but Elsa remained still. But she could hear Elsa's heavy breath. That somewhat claimed her a bit, but as a mere rock cannot move the mountain, Anna remained distressed.

The man spoke with his hands behind him.

"You mean this particular man. I assume? Ah, _**TECHNICALLY**_a Prince Kristoff of Arendelle, It's an honor to meet you here again. I had to admit, that he put up a good fight for someone has little to no knowledge of sword fighting. He even ended up killing one of my best soldiers. But it seemed that it is I, who always win."

Then there was weak whisper from Kristoff. And he said,

"You… bastard… I'll…"

But he was cut off by the thundering voice.

"Viola! Kristoff! Moto bene! You are awake! What a delight! It seems that you have something with timing. Like arriving a second before the start of great opera, and sitting on an grand seat, you seem to do just that!"

Then he clasped his both hand in the air. Sinister sound echoed through the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Tonight, we will have special guest from Arendelle, of royal blood, The supreme ruler of Arendelle, Queen Elsa, or better known as, Ice queen!"

Then he gestured his men, and they immediately understood the meaning. He continued.

"And today's show will be about…'The fall…of the kingdom of blizzard'."

Soon, Elsa was dragged in front of the man and hung limply on them. The man lifted her chin and spoke.

"Greetings to you, Queen Elsa, It is a great honor to have you here, and for me, I'm sure as you can imagine. And my queen, I must say, you look… ravishing. I absolutely love those new make ups you used. Red seems to go so well with blue. Don't you agree?"

He chuckled and waited for a respond from unconscious Elsa. He finally spoke,

"No?"

"Well, I was once a fashion designer for myself, long before I arrived here. Very well, Allow me to demonstrate, I hope this pleases you. When you put on a makeup, my Queen, you must have passion; you must pour all your burning emotion. Like this."

Then, tip of the man's finger glowed with orange white light. Extreme heat radiated from the finger as the air distorted by the energy around it. It slowly reached Elsa's right cheek. Before she was touched, it stopped only a centimeter away. Yet, the heat was enough to flinch unconscious Elsa. he said,

"Oooooh. Hot hot hot hot hot. Can you feel that, my queen?"

Elsa flinched again with small gasp.

"I'll take that as yes. Now, all you need is one final touch."

With that, he poked her cheek right bottom of her eye. Energy immediately took full effect as her skin started to burn in red. Extreme shock and force snapped her out of her unconsciousness. Elsa screamed in pain.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Her scream echoed, and was immediately followed by Kristoff and Anna.

"You bastard! Leave her alone! She doesn't deserve any of these. Torture me if must have to, but not the queen!"

"Let my sister go! whatever we did to you, we apologize! But not this! She has done nothing wrong! Right, you can torture him if have to, but not my sister!"

Kristoff stared at her with what the fuck look.

"What?"

Anna replied.

"What? You just said it."

Then the figure spoke to them.

"You all seem so eager for your turn, don't worry, I'll make sure you get the same treatment. after all I am a very fair person."

Then he jammed his finger to her left shoulder.

Elsa yelled again. Sweat ran down from her fore head and her one platinum braided hair was now just a hunk of mess. Tears ran down from her face. It was killing her. and it wasn't only Elsa. Anna watching this, eventually broke in to a tear. She could not hold it anymore. She wanted to look away so badly, but her entire body felt frozen.

"Oh, look. I didn't know your were awake! Did you had a wonderful night?"

Elsa could only weakly stare at him.

"I suppose you did. Anyway, I am truly glad that you are awake because I thought you'd miss the real show."

Elsa said weakly.

"What do you want from me...?"

The figure laughed.

"Hahahahaha hoho hehehe oh, that is funny! Best joke that I ever heard! My dear, your power ofcourse! Plus the throne!"

Elsa responded.

"No... no... you won't have my powers or the throne. As long as I live, Arendelle will survive. And I will not let my people live under your evil rule."

"Oh, touching. I almost wanted you to say that."

Then his high pitched voice dropped low, and the bass of his words started to resonate through the wall and ground. Air trembled.

"Now, let my power crack that little ice of yours."

Elsa let out a barely audible sound.

"What are you..."

The dark figure raised his hand to Elsa' chin, lifting her head to his eyes.

"Ohhh... such a complicated question you ask of me."

With slight chuckle, he raised himself again and slowly turned his back, with his both hand locked behind him. A stray of light beamed through circular window above him, but it was held before it could reach the floor as he stood after it.

He slowly turned his head, his eyes locked at her over his shoulders.

"I represent chaos, I am the darkness. I am the defiler, and the destroyer. Above all, I am Malthael. the dark lord. But my power is not complete, and I need one last piece to finish it. And that is your power."

Elsa gritted her teeth despite her weak form.

"You are a monster."

Malthael turned to face Elsa, and spoke with pity.

"Oh... and who was the one kept calling herself a monster for past thirteen years?"

Elsa said nothing. Then Anna stepped forward and declared,

"She is not a monster. And she never was. Only the monster around here is you!"

Malthael chuckled lightly.

"You are only to say that because you know nothing about sister or what she have done to you."

Anna blinked in confusion.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

Malthael signed and looked down Elsa who was barely managing to keep her posture, despite his men were holding on to her.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa... you didn't tell, did you? What kind of sister are you to keep that most important thing from her."

Elsa sneered.

"Do not question who I am, monster! I kept it secret for her own safety!"

Anna asked in confusion.

"Elsa, what are you talking about?

Elsa protested,

"Anna, please not now!"

Malthael cut in.

"Anna, don't you always wondered why you have a streak of white hair? Don't you always wondered what made Elsa to avoid you? How about you always wanted to know where this all started from?"

Anna didn't say anything.

"Elsa, my dear, she deserves to know."

Elsa warned him.

"Don't you dare..."

Malthael was only to laugh.

"What are you going to do? You have no power to stop me."

"Now, the truth, Anna, is that..."

As Malthael was about announce the fact that Elsa almost killed Anna, her brain started to run faster with incredible amount of speed.

She was hyperventilating about the thought that Anna might start to hate her because of the fact that she almost killed her. Then everything might go back to way it was before, and she did not wanted to lose her sister like this.

All thirteen years self-imprisoned in her own room goes to complete waste. she had to think something. Something. She hated the idea that she must lie to her but there were no other option. She quickly yelled without thinking before Malthael can speak.

"THAT I ATE ALL YOUR SECRET CHOCOLATE HIDDEN UNDER THE STAIRWAY!"

Suddenly Anna was furious.

"You what!"

This time Malthael was confused.

"Whut?"

Kristoff followed.

"What?"

Elsa's eyes dilated small as she yelled it out in confusion.

"What?"

She thought, 'what have I gotten myself in to?'

Anna screamed.

"How could you do that to me!"

And she quickly turned to Malthael and gave him a quick nod.

"Thanks, I definitely needed to know that."

Malthael spoke, still confused, "Uhh... what did I just do?"

Anna turned to her sister and start yelling again.

Elsa tried to apologize.

"Anna, please... try to understand! I wa..."

Anna cut in.

"I am your sister for God's sake! No, I don't understand!"

Elsa tried her best but no success.

"But I was just so..."

Anna cut her again.

"And how the heck did you found out I hid chocolates under the stairway!"

Malthael tried to cut in.

"What are you people talking about!"

Anna snapped him.

"You, shut up!"

"Anna, please just listen to me."

Elsa pleaded, and this time, Anna did gave her a chance to finish.

"Alright, I'll listen, but it better be good!"

Anna huffed and crossed her arms front of her chest.

Elsa sighed.

"Anna, I know this is hard for you to take in, but I was just a kid at that time, and I didn't know what was thinking that day, Anna. One day, I thought Papa and mama were giving more chocolate to you than me. I got jealous, I suppose..."

Her body was soaked with sweat as she lied to jer sister and her eyelids just got narrower. And as she stopped, she took a peek to her sister, who was standing there, staring at nothing in the air, saliva drooling from corner of her mouth, looking stupid, and keep saying long, unending, "ah-" until she ran out of breath. However she insisted to continue to say completely meaning less "ah-" again.

Elsa thought, 'Is she really buying all these stuff?" so she continued.

"And after that day, I felt guilty of doing that, so I tried to avoid you. But I had no idea it was going to be this big and cause all these terrible events. Anna, I'm going to say it now, because I couldn't say it before, I was too afraid. But not now. Anna, I'm sorry, truly, as your sister, and I love you no matter what happen. Will you forgive me?"

Right after that, Anna snapped out from her 'stare' moment and spoke as she cleaned her saliva with her sleeves.

"Whut?"

Elsa let out an irritating sigh.

"I got jealous, I'm sorry, will you forgive me?"

Then Anna's mood changed as if nothing happened before.

"Elsa... whatever it was... I forgive you. I don't remember why you are apologizing to me, but I know that you are speaking from your heart. So Elsa..."

Kristoff cut in.

"Uhh... she apparently was saying sorry about she ate all your hidden goods?"

Anna blinked.

"She was?"

Kristoff nodded.

Anna just stood there with realization.

"Oh."

Then after few seconds, she started yelling again.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME! YOU ARE OFFICIALLY THE WORST SISTER EVER!"

Malthael gave Kristoff a deathly glare.

"I'm so gonna kill you."

Kristoff protested.

"Wait hold on! I have to say something to Anna, before she loses it. Hey, Anna!"

Anna turned with furious look, as she was about to kill someone.

Kristoff's words started to die out as he spoke to her.

"Well... um... Elsa was apologizing to you with all her hearts and she said she loves you no matter what... so... uh... yeah."

Then Anna quickly turned to Elsa and met her sheepish gaze. Anna suddenly felt guilty of yelling all those words to her sister. Her only sibling. Her only family. She loved too. She loved her as much as Elsa did. And she just could feel it deep in her heart.

Anna raised her hand to her heart and said softly.

"Elsa... no, I shouldn't be taking your apologies, instead I should ask for your forgiveness. I'm sorry that I said those awful words to you. I really shouldn't be saying that. You are my sister, Elsa. My only remaining family. When after that ocean took our Papa and Mama, only person to rely on was you, Elsa. I know you wouldn't let me in, but I hoped and searched that my sister was still there, somewhere. I didn't know, but after that Great freeze, now I know that my sister is still here. If not same, then better. Elsa, I love you. Will you forgive me?"

Elsa simply smiled but however in her mind, all different emotions were mixed and tangled like chemicals those about to explode. Yet alone, simple and soft smile was enough to express them.

And She knew that She will never leave Anna just like the way she was before for thirteen years. And she knew that she will love her sister and she will love her back. Elsa felt something moving in her heart.

Something heavy, but filled with joyous expression, fabulous emotion that urged her to burst them out. She tried to hold them, but somehow, like all great walls have its own weakness, water leaks in a point where we do not know. that is perhaps why she thought she was holding them, but able to feel water on her cheeks.

Water followed the unpaved road of pale, frozen ice, clearing out those who bleed before, by one and another and another, until eventually it fell in to endless abyss, where all hardship washes out and collected, leaving the ice as pure and beautiful as ice was before.

Elsa managed to speak lightly.

"Thank you, Anna."

Anna smiled back.

"Hey, we are sisters... that's what we do."

As Anna finished her sentence, soldiers grabbing Elsa twitched and gaged. One of them even tried to hide their face.

Malthael gaged and yelled out of disgust.

"Ew! Ew ew ew ew ew! Yuck!"

Everyone stared at him as if they saw a black unicorn.

Malthael continued.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE! YOU PATHETIC MORTALS! YOU...WILL ALL...BOW TO ME!"

"But before that, the power!"

And he paced towards Elsa.

"I SHALL CLAIM THAT POWER AND WILL BE WHOLE!"

With that, he raised his hand and dark energy started to form around his hand like a swirling liquid. And as it continued, red orb shimmered, and it's light glowed through the dark matter.

However Elsa was not frightened at all. Instead, she kept her posture as a mighty ice queen.

Red electricity jolted from his hand and struck Elsa, and began to suck her powers, however, Elsa remained same, although she felt part of her soul tearing apart.

She closed her eyes and images of Papa and Mama flashed before her. Then images of herself and Anna when they were young. She remembered Anna's 3rd birthday. She remembered how they played together in snow.

Then she remembered her Papa and Mama always stayed with her even with her growing power, to comfort her. To help her. Then she remembered recent time, when Anna came to look for her even in great winter, and how she sacrificed her life for her. And there, in all those moments, she felt love.

She opened her eyes.

Icy blizzard started to spread around her, but this time, it wasn't a common blizzard. It was different. The storm of ice started to freeze everything as her body illuminated with tremendous white light. Malthael shielded his exposed eyes and groaned with pain.

The stormed got more powerful as time passed by and Elsa could feel the time and space slowing down. When it stopped nothing remained moving. Except Elsa and Malthael.

Malthael, who was still shielding his eyes, peeked through his fingers.

And Elsa was still there, more powerful than ever, stood proudly infront of him. She step forward and announced to Malthael with her new found booming voice.

"It's now you... and me...Malthael."

Malthael regained himself and yelled,

"Why do you waste your life so pointlessly, mortal!"

Elsa replied.

"That's a question you should ask yourself."

Malthael ran towards Elsa with his sword drawn. And yelled furiously.

"There is only one way to end this, either you die, or I do!"

With her power, she conjured a great sword and strike the ground with her all might. As the sword pierced the ground, tremendous energy of ice rushed towards Malthael and at the end, a great spike of ice pierced through Malthael's body.

"You fool! You cannot hurt me! I am immortal!"

Then the ice of the spike started to spread around his body. He yelled in despair.

"No! Impossible! Nooooo!"

Elsa looked down to freezing Malthael and spoke,

"The true power of ice comes from love, and love only. Something that you can never have or feel."

Malthael screamed.

"I shall return! I shall return! I will have my revenge!"

Elsa replied.

"Do as you please, monster."

Then, Malthael's body shattered in to million pieces. And shockwave emitted from Malthael, pushing Elsa a bit. The world around her started to unfreeze and time began to run at its original speed.

Malthael was dead.

* * *

Elias was having a dreadful time as being a squad leader in Delta. Not only because he had four idiots as his squadron who forgot to bring comms, but he was stuck middle of secret Russian intelligence Lab, surrounded with 60men, firing at him. That includes explosives too.

Worst thing was, he had only one mag left.

So surrounded by idiots, pinned down by Russian army that tries to kill them and having no radio contact to base or having no ammunition just made his day.

One of his guy yelled out middle of the fight or pretended fight because this guy brought a shotgun but with wrong bullets.

"Don't shoot us! We are Americans!"

Elias yelled.

"You are making this worse! How we becoming American supposed to make them like us?"

Guy replied stupidly

"I dunno, boss. well... we all like cheeseburger?"

Elias face palmed. And when he turned his view, he was absolutely terrified.

This man had .50bmg sniper rifle. And it was Barrett even! And he was shooting it wrong!

"What are you doing son?!"

He replied back.

"Sir, I'm aiming for their willy sir!"

Elias barked at him with up roaring anger.

"You are a United States Marine, and if you are a true marine, then act like one! Make your uniform worth your goddamn name!"

Guy replied back.

"Sir, all do respect, I am making my uniform worth my name by shooting at their willy, sir!"

Elias screamed furiously, and his face started to turn red.

"You are terrorizing entire U.S. Marine's honor and dignity by doing that! I order you cease what you are doing right now! And you are not even hitting one correctly!"

Sniper answered with tears in his eyes.

"Sir… when I was just a little boy, my parents always told me to have happy life, no matter what I do. And I achieved that by joining Marine, it was one of the most joyous moments in my life! And my parents didn't stop me to join the military but supported me. They always helped me get through the harshest moments… They told me, Do what you want, be happy. Because you only have one life you can spend, and we don't want you to waste it, and because understanding my life comes from one thing at the end, and they told me it was happiness… When I was young, my teachers gave me a paper and asked me to wright what I want to become. And I wrote down "happy" They told me I didn't understand the statement. And I told them, 'you don't understand what life means.' And sir, if I may, what was your happiest moment in your life? Birthday present? Dating with your girlfriend? When you were promoted to Staff Sargent? Sir, this is my happiest moment in my life, sir! If it's not happy, then at least I try to be! If I'm going to have a brutal death by those Russians, not telling my parents good bye, at least I wish to die with last smile on my face…"

Then he trailed off to quite sob. Sniper grasped his hand tighter than ever before and let out all sorrow rush out of him. He muttered.

"I never said proper good bye to my parents…"

The situation was depressing enough and to see one of his men burst in to tears made him even more depressing. He lowered his a bit and went over what he just said, and couldn't believe that this man had so much meaning to this what-it-seemed joke. He now knew that it wasn't just a simple joke or prank. This was this man's redemption. This is something that will cure him from his incoming painful death. He wanted to born happy and die happy. At the end, Elias nod his head.

"Son, if that's what you have to do… then I grant you my permission to finish it."

He barely could speak another word.

"Thank you, sir…"

Elias smiled.

"Now go."

AS soon as he finished his words, Sniper started to strip naked, and on his chest, gluteus and… his certain area was filed tattoo that wrote, "I am gay and I am proud."

Elias eyes started to twitch. And his body froze in place. He wanted to turn around and run away as far as he can or he wanted to beat the hell out of this man, but he could not. His mind was beginning to collapse. However, he was staff sergeant, and years of combat training and battlefield experience held his sanity from the verge of insanity. He shuttered as he spoke to the sniper,

"What the hell are you doing! Pu...put your clothes on! We are middle of the combat and stripping your cloth is not an option! And what happened to your willy shooting?!"

Sniper turned his head and smiled stupidly and said,

"Oh, that was just a lie!"

Elias yelled. "What?!"

Sniper smirked.

"Surprise modafaka."

Then the sniper slugged his gun over his neck and held it loosely on his hand, tipping the barrel towards the sky diagonally. Then he yelled.

"Mom. Dad, If can hear me, I am GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

With that, all Russian forces ceased fired and started to stare bluntly at naked soldier who was barely covering his part with his gun stock. And marines were no exception. They were just busy trying to comprehend the situation, despite that their situation was already confusing.

Russian spec ops stayed there for few seconds until one of them broke the silence.

"RRLook! It'z a American geay! Hahahaha, oops! I zink, I ddroped de soap!"

Then everybody started to laugh hysterically, and another said,

"In rrussia, no men acts like girl, It's a crime to be geay rrussian.

Sniper kept his stand, and stared at the man without anythought in his head. If there was something inside of his brain, it would be just a plain screen saver.

Just before another Russian can insult him, one of them raised his AK to the sky and shot few rounds in the air, effectively silenceing all laughing people and gaining their attention.

"Silence you Zhalkiy svoloch'! What is so funny, eh? What is so funny arrbout tis man?! He iz geay so what?! Zis man is geay but he iz alrso a solrizer! A solzier like his comrades here, a solrzier just rrlike us! He serrve his country just like we do, he prrotacts his people with dignity and honor as a solrizer! And tiz geay man is dedicated himself to sacrifice all he haz to serve his people, even it means hiz life! And to become a geay iz not a sin orra crime! It is ccrime to force and block the man's free will! Rrook at yourselves and tell me wvat you see! Then look back to this man! Two eyes two arms two legs, isn't he not a human? Like us? If he is a human, as a human, isn't he supposed khave freedom of his choice!? To my eyes my comrades, I see a ggreat man, a finest solzier, who frrights for frreedom of his own kind! Brave enough to go aginst dee motherr Russia!"

The sniper saw and heard his speech as he tried to fight baxk his own tears. When his speech was finalized, sniped said with watering eyes.

"Thank you for standing up for me. I never could tell anyone before this."

Then the Russian soldier replied.

"You arrre a ggreat man. Remember that no matta what othas tell you."

Before anyone can continue, someone yelled furiously behind them. It was another russian guy.

"No! You arrre wrroung! It is crime to be a geay! The God himself khas forbidden us to love seame zgenderr! It is demon's evil will and you both kheave been corrupted!"

Tbus, 60men was divided in to two groups and started have a heated debate about homosexuality, and they seemed to forget that US marines were here. Noticing this, sniper whispered to Elias.

"Sir, this was my plan."

Elias replied, all confused and tried to make sense of what is just happening.

"What?"

"They are fighting each other, sir. We have time to get out of here."

Elias spoke with realization.

"Oh..."

"Didn't expect that. Next time, make damn sure what you gonna do."

Sniper smiled.

"No need for that, boss."

Elias said.

"What was that?"

"My plan is not over yet."

Elias frowned slightly and slowly lowered his head, his eyes still locked on to him. He knew where this conversation was going, so he carefully asked.

"You are not coming with us?"

He simply nodded and said,

"My plan ends when you secure that intel, sir."

Elias shook his head.

"No, I am not leaving anyone behind, we are the Delta squad, and I am the squad leader, if squad leader can't save his own men, what use of him? You are my team, you are one of us. You have families and friends. People you love and care, if you die, what about them? Son, I will not and cannot leave my own man behind. So I order you to drop your shitty plan and get the heck out of here."

Sniper dropped his head down for a second and looked back up and said.

"Sir, remember about what I said, earlier? My parents taught me how live a happy life...

Then he lowered his head, and stared at the concrete below and looked back at Elias and finished.

I'm happy with my choice, and I'm afraid that orders don't apply to a dead man."

Elias slammed the wall with his hand.

"Damn it son! Why you are bot coming with us!?"

However sniper was calm.

"Well, you'll need someone to watch your back."

Elias signed and stared at the empty ground and eventually whispered.

"You stubborn son of a bitch..."

Then sniper took out his dog tag and handed to Elias.

"Sir, I won't need it anymore..."

He looked at the dog tag in his hand for good seconds and wiped it with his thumb to see the writing. And it wrote clearly, "sgt. Mc'onell, Firestone."

Elias quietly refocused his attention to his comrade, without a word, he closed his eyes and gave him a short nod as he positioned his dog tag on his chest and grasping it tightly. He let out a deep sigh.

"It was an honor fighting with you; marine..."

However, despite the grave mood, Firestone let out a happy smile, and looked up to the sky, and Elias followed.

What once covered the sky was now slowly falling back themselves, as the majestic ray of sun beamed between the gaps of clouds. Shallow wind breezed their body and face. What was once grey started to turn to its proper color that we all know.

Firestone answered still keeping his smile.

"Sir, it's gonna be a good day."

And he turned back and started to walk towards the Russians. Elias watched him walk for a moment before he moved his feet. There were now four of them left. Elias spoke quietly as he ran towards the exit with remaining marines.

"Son, your death is not in vain."

* * *

Firestone ran towards the Russian and started to yell random words with holding his Barrett high in the air, effectively gaining all Russian forces. They stared at the man for few seconds but not long after, they were able to figure it out that rest of the Americans were gone. One of them yelled furiously.

"Where arrre de rrest of the Americans!"

Another said, "Go! Find them!"

Sniper just continued whatvhe was doing until Russians restrained him with forces.

"Now, tell me, where is the rest?!"

Firestone replied with proud smirk on his face.

"Well, when I was tortured in North Korea, they asked me, where is your main base located? Or I will rip out your throat!"

"And I said, fuck you!"

Russian soldier who was threatening to kill him snorted turns his head to meet others. Others bored same expression. He raised his gun and said, "Still got yourr dignity left in you, eh?"

Then paused for a second and continued.

"As I said, a grrrreat man."

Then he pulled the trigger. The echo of the pistol echoed through out the area, reaching all men's ears.

* * *

"Son, you still got our intel?!"

Another marine with glasses answered.

"What intel, sir?!"

Elias stopped moving and started at the man. He yelled, "what do you mean, what intel?!"

"I don't know what you are talking about sir?"

Elias grabbed the man's vest and screamed infront his face.

"The intel! About secret lab experiment! Where is it?!"

Man stared at him with dumbstruck face for a moment and said nothing.

Elias let go of him harshly as if he was throwing a rag doll and said,

"You didn't forget to bring it with you, did you?"

Again, no answer.

"A silvery hard drive? You know with all that stuff? Did you forget it?"

This time, the man eyed him carefully and asked.

"You mean... the silver box...sir?"

Elias bursted with hope that this man still has that freaking hard drive.

"Yeah! The silver box!"

Man looked uneasy.

"Well... I kinda threw it away...?"

Elias blinked.

"What?"

Man's head started to go inside of his own vest like a frightened turtle.

"I thought it was a trash..."

Elias literally felt the whole world flipping up, and he could actually feel his guts and intestine twisting up. His lung started to suck in more air as if it was about to explode. It was first anger. He broke in to unstoppable fury.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! You god-damn-motha-ahhhhhbhhhhhhh!"

He pulled out his gun and started to destroy everything, and felt satisfaction as the bullet sprayed to his targets. When he heard the empty click of his weapon, he held it's barrel, regardless how dangerous and hot it was, he begun to smash anything on his path. And ofcourse, his outrageous aboriginal scream continued.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhbh"

As he smashed, receiver and stock of the gun began to fall apart in to pieces, and soon, he was holding what remains of his gun, which was dented, oddly twisted carbon steel barrel. Noticing that his gun as gone and realizing that he has just destroyed his transport, he immediately fell down and embraced the second part.

He began to cry. He said something but his mouth was filled with his noses and tears and...saliva... so I am not writing what he just said.

Just know that he said something very inhuman.

After good moments of flow of tear, he started to crack a smile.

It was the last part.

Acceptance.

He has finally lost his sanity.

Soon his smile was grown larger until they reached right bottom of his eyes. His eyes dilated in to small peck of dots. And those dots... they held nothing in them. It was just empty void they filled his eyes. It was no sorrow, no anger... no nothing. It was like as if he just let go of everything.

The marine who was watching the whole thing carefully approached him.

"Boss? You okay?"

Elias quickly snapped his head to the guy and said,

"Mango grape juice!"

The man backed away.

"O...kay..."

Elias raised himself and threw his hands to the air.

"Yeah! This is the greatest moment of my life!"

He kept on celebrating himself until one of them shook his body.

"Sir, we have to get out of here! Russian forces! They will be here in any moment!"

Elias turned his head to this guy and yelled innocently.

"Are you my mommy!"

Marine was utterly confused.

"Uhhh...no, sir?"

Elias slapped his face and said playfully.

"Then shut up!"

It was not long until Russian forces arrived. While others were busy trying to save themselves from the rain of lead, Elias was busy running off to the cliff close to him. Seeing this, all remaining marines followed him to make sure their leader doesn't die, but despite efforts, Elias was just too strong. Maybe because his brain is abnormal. So he just came in like a wrecking ball and jumped off from the cliff.

And that was the last thing he remembered because his brain failed to record the last 4seconds of free falling.

Elias died in a most random way ever known to man in history that even Australopithecus laughed at him in the heaven.

* * *

Review and fave. Seriously. or I'm gonna find out where each one of you live and smash the door with my lam lam doo sabilliy noodle and hug you real tight! you all will be struggling and shit and all angry and mad! but I'm gonna hug you tighter, and I'm gonna make you feel safe! I'm gonna make you feel secure! And you gonna be relaxed and shit. Then I'm gonna be like, "YO, nigga. You feel good?" And you'll be like, "yeah!" and That's when we gonna be all the way!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, obviously either you didn't like the whole first chapter, or I have a sense of humor, but defiantly first chapter proved me that first one was plane shit.

Well, alright madayuker. You asked for it, here is 'much more dark and serious one.' my usual writing style.

If you want me to go back to the original style, then I will.

R&R please. I need a feed back.

* * *

What is one thing what man needs the most…?

What is that one thing that every sentient man urges to battle and gnaw each other until death?

What is that one little simple thing that all man will desires the most and never enough to fill there greed?

This question urges us to go back. Go back when all humanity were emerged from this very earth, where you are standing at this every moment.

And the very earth where you will be buried deep and be one with rest of the others or enclosed in womb of death as ashes, as your body will burn with flame of last force of living breath. A flame that will tell all your people of your death just like you were first emerged from your mother's womb. What was once will return.

From womb to womb, from dirt to dirt...

When we were just no simpler than an ape, were we naïve just as all other animals that lived among us or were they cruel as just as us? There was no cruelty in that world, and there was only one rule.

Survive.

Survive in that world of dominance, where weak and fragile falls and left to be torn in to shred by those who craves on other's meat. We little knew what was around us, or what was beneath us. No one dared to ask a question and even no one had capability to ask themselves a question.

Because they already knew the answer. And that answer was so simple.

It was death. Or we thought.

.

.

.

.

When we first descended from the network of trees, where we raised ourselves and used it as our shelter from predators, we were changed.

Once we realized that there isn't always death but a world that filled with mysteries those waiting for us to be cracked opened, our brain have begun to tick the cog in different way.

Curiosity was always been our greatest ally but when it choose to turn its back against us, there is nothing, Nothing we can do, like a double edged sword, one way or another, there is no prevail without our harm.

And so, when we dwell on the dirt and rock with our two limbs what we call legs, one by one, over the time, as a tree falls and new life emerges from its remnants, as a kingdom of life slowly disappears in the desiccated sand and ashes, we began to discover things.

New things.

And those new things led us to our great base stone of Evolution. Creating flame of ethereal energy from pitch darkness and void when we feared, creating tools to maximize our survival capability , and eventually forging weapon of steel from the fierily pit, wielding it with our two hands to slaughter ourselves.

In the beginning, when we had little knowledge about tools and weapon, we were merely scavengers. We little knew about sacrifice of others would feed us better.

When we first took other creature's life to consume its red bloody flesh and broken shattered bones, were we good? We were good in our own possible way for we have hunted only what we needed. When we found what fire can offer us, like a second chance of life for a dying man, we took it without hesitation. We saw the glimpse of silver lining from our fear.

So we were good.

We were worthy.

.

.

.

.

But when we first saw what it can also do, from that moment, we were banished from the kingdom of Eden. We rose out weapon of steel and slaughtered each other, and together.

We have killed and dug a sword to neck of the men of family in most ruthless and excruciating methods and slaughtered their father and their son and their ascendant, over and over and over.

We did not care why others had to suffer in this most horrible way, because other's concern was no longer ours. They are them. They are not us… and I get what I want.

Want…

.

.

.

.

Power.

Who dare have not kneeled before the fame and power?

Only a few that we can even name them all in this one single page. We are jealous of each other. We think the world is unfair because they have more and I do not. When a friend becomes wealthy and rich despite you both work the same efforts, because he was better, what would you do?

We accept it as our closest friend, cheer him, and celebrate him.

But how long do you think that string that you so call friendship, will stabilize itself as it always was? The situation will happen and it will repeat though you pour all your blood in to your work.

You cannot be like him, or you cannot be better than him.

Your mind will cut the string of friendship one by one, you begin to hate him. You begin to despise him. You want him to disappear.

You even pray to your god to get rid of this pathetic face. And how long until your hand will reach out to your most loved and liked once you called friend's neck?

.

We want power.

.

We wish to dominate each other.

.

We don't care about other.

.

And if they wish join your party, they must be like you.

.

And there's only you, if there is a difference to once before,

.

Is that there are now millions of you in that party.

.

And that party… is the place we dwell in.

.

Others become your enemy, your own version of Troy, a city that will fall in your hands.

.

And what makes you think that Gods are so different?

.

Malthael wants the power. He wishes to dominate the world, but to do that he once only needed the power of ice. But now… There was nothing left with him.

.

He was dead.

Dead by that petty little girl. She was meant to be his achievement not death. How tragic it was to be killed by his own desire… or how pathetic it is to be destroyed?

Either way, the only truth was, he was dead and there was nothing. It made him angrier as the thought of defeat kept on looping itself in his mind, like a broken video tape.

It irritated him to no end, but it was also a constant reminder of his swore revenge on this girl. He will have revenge. He made a promise, and he liked to keep it.

As his empty formless body shimmers in menacing red in the endless void of darkness, he aimless floats around in the space, but however, was he truly aimless?

He was prepared.

He was prepared to go back. He was ready to be reborn.

He was ready to kill.

Only thing he most needed right this moment was a soul. Soul of freshly dead man. And he needed only one.

He smiled at the irony of requirement of his grand return. A return of Darklord… for just a little petty soul. It was so amusing and exhilarating.

He could almost hear the crushing bone of that girl, he could almost feel her heart stopping in his very hand. He could almost smell her blood dripping from her eyes. He laughed at the fallen image of his vanquisher. It was a image that he'd badly love to see. Oh… he will return.

It was about that soul now, possibly the easiest part that he could ever think of. There was time, and wait all there was.

Because all life dies… Even gods.

And mortals… that's what complete mortals isn't it?

After few moments later, He saw a small shimmering blue light in corner of his eyes. He never thought blue can be so disgusting in his life.

So disgusting that he just wanted to get rid of this soul. Blue reminded him of that girl. A young girl who calls herself a Queen of Arendelle.

However, putting his feelings aside, he drifted himself to a floating soul. And as soon as he made a good distance between it, his frown immediately changed to satisfying smile. It was fresh and it was exactly what he needed…

However he did not expect the next part.

The soul flickered its light as it spoke out loud.

_**"I am the commander of the poop train!"**_

Malthael stopped what he was doing and stared at the soul.

This wasn't supposed to happen! Souls are not supposed to speak! They are just souls! This was just impossible. But however, a single thought clouded others.

His rebirth is waiting and he did not want to delay anyfurther. So he simply ignored this annoying and talking soul and grasped it with his hands, slowly closing it to his chest.

Souls are just souls, and there is nothing more beyond that. It will function just as like others. And it will serve its purpose.

He glanced once more to this bizarre soul before he consume it. The flicking light seemed to be oblivious to its destiny. Or it seemed to care so little that it was enjoying and screaming random words. He smiled its foolishness and began to suck its essence.

However, not too soon, he have noticed something strange. He was consuming it that was certain but everymoment, he felt himself getting weaker and weaker.

What was causing this?

He rechecked his spell once more, getting through everything. But he was sure that there were no errors, and he knew this better than anyone because He created this spell. There's no one out in this universe who expertise in this kind of field other than him.

Then why is it not working?

He assumed that he was not draining it stronger enough, so despite his weakening power, he increased the strength of his magic further more. When he did, he finally realized what was going on.

It wasn't him that consuming the soul, it was soul that was consuming him by going inside of him. Malthael desperately pulled away, but his attempts were futile. The soul was grasping on him like a parasite on animals.

He began to fear what was going to happen next. Or even thinking about it made him shutter. Because although he little know what will happen, but it made absolute sense that it will be disastrous. And every second ticked by, he became more wary about the worst outcome.

This soul will destroy his soul and replace it, replaced it but the spell was create to resent the his fully charged soul to the earth.

Once it reach the middle realm, his soul should automatically recreate his destroyed fleshy body by utilizing his charged energy that was imported from other soul, in this case that soul was supposed to this one, glowing infront of him. However since that this soul is overwriting his soul, the spell will not recognize that it is a foreign soul, but it will see it as Malthael's soul.

Thus actual Malthael's soul will be sacrificed during the process of his own rebirth. The result of this catastrophic failure meant that he will be reborn, but more like his body only.

It will be different soul in dark lord's body. He will have the body of The dark lord, He will have same power as The Dark Lord, but he will have different brain. Different mindset and logic. He will do different things, and he could only expect not even one percent what this soul will do.

Eventually he broke out a scream in despair.

"NO! Let go of me!"

However, Soul just continued what is was doing.

"I created this spell! You are meant to be my victim!"

Soul kept its silence, and his desperate attempt was in vein.

"I will not end like this! I shall not be denied!"

Then all the sudden the soul replied with unexpected voice and power. The power of its booming voice echoed through the empty plane of oblivion.

_**"Look at you… a one that call himself a god"**_

It spit the word, 'god' with venom,

"Begging for his mercy. So very amusing…"

Malthael widened his eyes and muttered weakly.

"What…"

"Alas! And here we are, he kneeling before me, executing a futile attempt to break free from my grasp. Oh, Lord of Darkness and Fear, fear the future of your path, fear your upcoming doom, everlasting, and… fear your death."

The lights started to beam like a sun in a dark plane, shinning like a one bright star in the night, illuminating everything close to it. Malthael opened his mouth for a scream but none came, he could only bear a horrified look.

"What's the matter, _**Oh Great one**_? Aren't you excited to see what will happen next? Where is that curiosity?"

It mocked.

Then unexpected high pitched male voice yelled.

_**"I am the Captain of the poop train!"**_

It was the soul who said it. Malthael wondered in fear.

'what kind of creature is this?! Does it have two different personality in one soul?!'

The soul replied to the random comment and chuckled lightly.

"Did you see that? My _**'other'**_…me is quite excited as well."

The light now became too powerful and made his eyes unbearable to see any further.

"Oh, by the way, The captain says that there's only one seat remaining in his train.

I'm sorry that I already booked that one."

The light of blue and white now blinded all. And then, all was gone.

"Every one dies, but once you open your eyes at the stream of the sunlight, you are awake again, you are alive. Even the fearful odds, man cannot die, because it is a part of a life, and for we have died million times and relive over already for _**essence our fathers and kingdom of gods**_. But not you, he says, as for his last judgment."

_**"I am Elias Caius King! Remember that name."**_

Malthael could not think, he could not scream or yell out of terror. Only thing he could do was shutter at the terror infront of him. How can this soul defeat him?! How can this soul over take his power and body? Something even more powerful was at the play. And it was playing with him. He knew, and He knew it was him. Only he wields the power like this.

Then he felt world around him shutting down as he heard it say its last words.

_**"It's gonna be a good day."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Elsa?"

It had been three month…. Three month since the last attack. First and the last of the self-proclaimed dark lord, it was. Was he really a god? Or was he clouded by obsession of his own power?

Those were some of the questions in her mind, and still could not rest her mind in comfort of anything. This soft chair that was sitting on behind of her work desk used to comfort her in anyhow, but this case, unfortunately, it was not doing its good job.

Or maybe it was Elsa who had hard time accepting it.

"Elsa, sis?"

Soft and warm orange light brighten the room, as it was only source of the light aside the candles on her desk. The flame was warm, and cozy. Or it was supposed to be. The biggest question she had in her mind was, "is he really planning for his return?"

She ran through her memories of her battle against the one so called Malthael. He was power and she had to admit that despite the fact that she was the one who won the battle and survived. But she could almost feel that uncomfortable power buzzing in her body. It was irritating to say at least.

"Elsa, are you okay?"

But although that there was blood and tear after the deads, it was Arendelle that still stood her ground, as well as Elsa. And Anna too.

If not her sister, if she could not feel the love again, she could not have beaten him. However, if he returns and spread his destruction again across the world, can she put another fight against him and win? After she felt her power rising, she knew that her power have gotten stronger than ever.

And that means he won't be same either. She began to fear for her kingdom, for Anna, and for herself. She felt little bit of frost in her hands, and never noticed that her hand was curled up as fists, clenching tightly.

_**"Elsa!"**_

Sudden scream let Elsa gasp in surprise, and she frantically looked for the source around her, but she was soon met with Anna's blue eyes.

"A…Anna?"

Anna pouted.

"Elsa, I've been calling you for four times! What is wrong with you?! It was like you were zoned out or like something."

Elsa replied confused.

"Zoned out?"

Anna raised her hands and made circular motion.

"Yeah, Zoned out."

Then her hands met close to each other, her fingers closing a bit.

"Elsa, What happened?"

Anna spoke with definite care. Elsa replied, tried to calm her sister, trying to avoid this particular conversation. She didn't want Anna to worry just like her.

"No…No Anna, I'm completely normal. I'm fine."

Anna didn't buy it, and it was her duty to be a best sister, just like her sister's duty to a best queen. She did not want to see her sister in serious concern. At least she wanted to share the burden with her.

"Elsa, I know your whole pretend act. It's been two years since you finally let me in. Don't shut me out again. You know I'm here…"

"Anna."

"…I'm always here. If there's anything makes you sad and hard, let me bear it with you as your sister!"

"Anna."

"…For all those years, you have been concealing everything. Don't you think that's enough already? I mean you said you are never going to conceal anything again! But you are doing it just like those years! I can't watch you like this! You are my sister, and it kills me to see my older sister to go all the burden. Do you even know how I feel…?"

_**"ANNA!"**_

"I told you already, _**I am Fine!**_"

Anna stopped at sudden Elsa's outburst and stared at her. Her hands lowered to her chest and cowered away to her heart. Her face fell in to disappointing look. Elsa immediately noticed what she did and said,

"Anna. I don't… I mean…"

Anna raised her hand and stopped her.

"No. Don't."

Elsa looked at her with apologizing and sad look, but Anna kept her emotion the same.

"I don't know what happened to you, Elsa."

Elsa gulped down her saliva, and began to fear that her sister might start to hate her.

"I don't know if it's because of that Malthael, but after the fight, you changed Elsa."

Elsa could feel cold sweat mangling on her back. Anna continued and looked down, avoiding her sister's gaze.

"You are not Elsa that I used to know for last two years. A sister I asked for 13 years in my bed, hoping that my sister will return to me. When after the Great Freeze, I thought I finally had my sister back… but I guess I was wrong, your majesty."

Your Majesty…

From Anna's mouth, it felt so far, so alien, and it frightened her to no end. It could feel the ice between her and Anna was thicker than glacier because of those words.

"I don't know what has gotten to you, but you've changed."

Anna stopped and stared at the wooden floor for few minutes, hoping that Elsa would say something, but all she got was empty silence. Disappointed again, She spoke again before she could turn around and walk to the door.

"Sorry for disrupting your peace, my queen."

All Elsa could do was stand there and watch Anna walk away from her. One step by step, sound of her foot step felt as if they were tearing off her heart. She was on edge of crying.

Then Anna stopped right infront of the door, right before she could walk out.

"By the way, I've come here to tell you that Kristoff and I are going to have a walk in the mountain."

The silence filled again, but soon followed by sound of closing door.

Elsa's world was like it was torn off in to pieces. As if Mother without her baby, she was sister without her sister.

And Anna… She was too as well.

Across the room, ice slowly made its way to edge of its corner. Coldness began to filled the air. The coldness was not was just based on simplicity of ice, but rather based on…complex emotion of fear. It was fear that took her, and almost destroyed her.

It was something that put wall between the siblings. She was or rather, did not want that to happen again, after all the events of Great Freeze settled. She loved her sister, she really did. Her sister was something that she will die for. She wants what best for her; even it means it destroys herself.

She did not wanted her sister to suffer what she is going through right now. That is why she couldn't tell her. Only if she understood… She looked to the closed door again, and hoped, hoped desperately that her sister won't hate her for this. She doesn't want to be alone anymore. She doesn't wanted to be left alone in her own room of pit. But it doesn't work that way to Elsa.

She has been in cage for too long. Too long… She doesn't know what to do next. She was lost.

They call her, the Snow Queen or Queen or Ice, some even called her, The Winter Queen or Child of Frost. And those who knew her ruling style, they referred as or rather knew as most generous and forgiving queen who deeply cares about her people. It was ironic to say she is that great and holy while she couldn't even take care of her own sister. She couldn't make her happy or smile.

And without her power… she was utterly hopeless. She fell on the floor and gathered herself in a corner weakly and she faced her eyes to the wall, not even wanted to look up. She was completely hopeless.

Lost.

Only if she knew what she had to do.

Only if her sister would come back to her again.

Anna walked slowly outside of the castle, her arms holding each other front of her weakly. Her heart ached and thought about what she said previously to Elsa.

She has changed… Why suddenly she wouldn't talk about anything with her anymore. She became quiet after battle.

She became… excessively quiet. Even more, she has been keep drifting away her thought in to her plane. Just stare to the empty air, and that was what Elsa was doing for last three month. If she was thinking about nothing, if there was only Olaf dancing and singing how much he loved summer in her head, she'd knew, because that would be just too obvious.

She was clearly thinking, and her eyes told her all. She could see Elsa's worries and concern in her eyes. What is making her so nervous? What is making her so like… this? This is highly unlikely of her, it was like the day when she ran out of the castle. Except she was much worse… well thankfully there was no freezing part.

Two soldiers walked by her and greeted her.

"Hello, my lady."

Anna noticed them and said,

"Oh. Um, Hi!"

However, Although Anna tried to look as usual before, a sense of discomfort around her was something that could not go unnoticed. This case, the soldiers. And although most of the guards or soldiers knew little about their princess, they knew that something was wrong when Anna is not so… energetic.

"Is something wrong, my lady?"

Anna managed to smile but yet somewhere, the scent was still there.

"No, it's alright! I mean what could be possibly- despicably wrong with such a good day?"

One of the soldiers said.

"Aye, my lady. It is a good day."

Anna chuckled awkwardly.

"Weeeell- I'll take my leave then."

The soldiers node their head and continued their path, and so did Anna as well. When she opened finally reached outside, there was Kristoff, waiting for her, with his usual stupid smirk. Anna couldn't help more to smile deeply, but still what happened earlier with her sister was still weighting her heart.

She wondered if she had to say those words. But again, she was only concerned of well-being of her sister's health. There was no more than that, and Elsa needed to know that Anna couldn't take it anymore.

Three month.

It was as if she was in pain. Elsa is not bad or not responsible for being an older sister, she had no intention to mock her or hurt her, but she was just… disappointed about her sister's act. And even got angry at her that she is acting such way.

She is actually more disappointed that she is avoiding her again. Not physically, but she felt that Elsa's uncomfortable look when she was around. Anna thought carefully.

It seems that all this happened when That jerk came to Arendelle. There must be something that Anna have missed, because if she didn't if would have known. Something is up with that stupid Mal-Mal uh… yeah… dark scary looking drama queen… and he is planning something that was concerning her sister.

"What are you thinking Anna?"

Anna noticed.

"Oh, What?"

"I mean you looked pretty busy with your head. Just asking."

Kristoff shrugged.

Anna replied as if it was nothing.

"I wasn't thinking about anything."

Kristoff gave her that look, raising his left eye brow.

Anna stared at him and finally broke out.

"Fine. I was thinking about how funny would it be if Elsa dancing like Olaf."

Kristoff thought about it for a moment and asked.

"You mean when he sings about how much he loved summer?"

Anna nodded.

"Yeah."

Kristoff burst in to laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA, you know that's actually funny! Why don't you go and ask Elsa to try it out?"

Anna's face darkened a little when he mentioned her sister's name.

"Maybe."

Both began to walk towards the mountain, where they decided to spend their lunch. All good thoughts again filled her mind, but above all, she had to admit what she said.

Yes, it would be quite funny to see Elsa dancing.

* * *

_**Again Fave, like and review. I hate jerks who reads and doesn't even a comment. **_

_**Wait that's me. Oh well...**_


End file.
